Nadia
by Loopyloola
Summary: It's the 149th Hunger Games. The rebellion failed. I'm Nadia Sterling, it's my turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :( If I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I, silly monkeys!**

Chapter 1: Day of the Reaping (Nadia POV)

I'm woken by the sound of my father shouting for me to get up. It's the Reaping. It's finally here. For four years I've trained every day and never been Reaped, never had the guts to volunteer. "If you don't come down here now-" he was yelling up the stairs but I had cut him off. "I'm coming!" I pulled on a long sleeved green dress on, to hide the disgusting purple bruises that ran the length of my arms. I ran down the stairs and came face to face with my father. "Sit, eat." He growled at me. My mother pushed a piece of bread and a glass of milk to me. She was shaking, scared of what he would do to me. I wasn't scared of him, I'd grown stronger all the years he was training me, braver. I glanced out the window at the glorious ocean. I remembered going there when I was little to play in the waves, now the only reason I must go there is to train. I was brought back to the present by the sound of my sisters' feet skipping down the stairs. It was Sara-Beth's first Reaping, she was so excited. But as for Lily and Anna they were not old enough. Lily had 2 years to wait and to train, Anna had 6. Sara-Beth couldn't sit down so she hopped about the kitchen eating her breakfast. I shot a quick look at the tiny window near the door, people were heading towards the Justice Building. This year I would volunteer no matter who it was, I had to.

I opened the front door and my sisters pushed past me and started to run up the street. How can anyone be so excited about certain death? I walked slowly but making sure I was out of my parents way. I didn't want him going over and over killing strategies or which weapons were the best. I only wanted to volunteer so they would stop, stop going on at me. If I won the Games I wouldn't ever have to go back in. If I enter, either way they'll stop. I will die or I'll win. Before I'd realised it we were in the crowds outside the Justice Building. Ammie Crowning stood on the large stage outside its doors. She was looking ridiculous as usual this year her theme colour was a sickly green. I ran ahead to find my sister. I reached Sara-Beth and held her hand. It was shaking, she had just truly realised, she might be going into the Hunger Games. I knelt down in front of her as waves of people pushed past us, "Bethy, it'll be okay. They won't pick you. You'll be fine." Her sweet green eyes were glistening with tears. One of her friends skipped by, grabbed her and started to drag her over to where the others their age were. She shot a worried look at me and whimpered. "Go" I said to my sister and she shakily followed the other girl. My go. I turned away and got in the queue. They stick my finger and point to a roped off section for my age. Ammie clears her throat into the mike and giggles. "We are going to show you a very important video from the Capitol!" God she was annoying. The Capitol seal appeared on the screen behind her, then it showed us the history of the first rebellion and that the Hunger Games was our punishment. Then it went on to explain about the second rebellion. The Mockingjay. Her friends, Gale, Madge, Cinna, Haymitch, Finnick and Annie. My great grandparents. They were allowed to live till they were almost 90 but were tortured. The second rebellion failed also. The video ended. Ammie stepped back up to the mike. "The time has come to pick one courageous young man and woman to compete in the Hunger Games. Ladies first. May the odds be ever in your favour!" She reached into the big glass bowl stirring it with her overly decorated hand, teasing us. After a few minutes of this, she stopped and picked a name. "Sara-Beth Sterling." My sister. My sister, oh my God. Before the shouts could start I ran to the stage "I volunteer!" This wasn't about my parents nagging me anymore this was about my baby sisters life. Sara-Beth was staring at me in shock from her place climbing the stairs to the stage. "What?" ,She breathed, "Nadia, no." My sister was silently crying trying to hide it. District 4 was a Career district, we were meant to be used to this. My father hurried to Bethy and flipped her over his shoulder walking back to the crowds. She cried and screamed, when she saw that he wasn't putting her down she gave up and crumpled quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Ammie motioned for me to join her. Once on the stage she said to me "And you're name would be?"

"Nadia Sterling" I murmured

"Well, meet District 4s female tribute, Nadia Sterling!" She was the only person clapping. Half the audience scowling, they wanted to be tribute, the other half looked sad. But they were all silent. "And now, for the boys!" She fished around in the other bowl. "Nathan Willis." a boy I'd seen standing a few people away from me in the groups stepped forward. His bronze hair shimmering in the sunlight, his emerald eyes- God snap out of it Nadia! You're gonna have to kill him soon! I'd known him when we were younger but he disappeared when I was 14.

_FLASHBACK_

I swim out in to the ocean. To relax. My third Reaping is coming up and I've been training for years. I don't know why I have to train, Nate doesn't. He has met me by our rock near the waters edge almost every day for 6 years. He tells me stories of how him and his father go out in their boat and fish in the stormy weather. Of a world outside my fathers of training and the Hunger Games. Nate was my best friend, until last year. His third Reaping. After that day I hadn't seen him once.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had envisioned seeing him again one day, but not like this. Not for the Hunger Games. As I began to refocus on the real world I noticed his hand was stretched out to me. Recalling other tributes I'd watched do this I shook his hand and the way he looked at me I knew he remembered.

**Please review it would make me VERY happy! And will help if you think I could improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Nadia POV)

I sat in the room where you say goodbye, waiting for my family. The girls ran in and Anna sat on my lap. "I'm so proud, Naddy!" She giggled at me. Lily looked less sure "It will be an honour for the family if you win Nadia." She said sombrely. Tears trickled down her delicate cheek she hugged me close "Win. Please Naddy, don't leave me." She whispered. Sara-Beth sat in the chair opposite me. Taking deep breathes as tears danced in her eyes. "Goodbye. I love you." Then she left, as she closed the door I heard her running down the corridor sobbing. I pulled the girls onto my lap and hugged them; I would probably not see them ever again. "Now, go find Mummy and Daddy for me." I said. They looked at each other and then went to find my parents. My mother came first. "Oh, Naddy..." She sighed and collapsed on the sofa next to me. I pulled her into my arms "I'll be okay, Mother. I'm trained well enough. I know how to kill. I'll come home." As I said this I didn't truly believe my lie. Then my father strode in beaming. "Well done, Nadia. You're in the Games." As he saw my mother he ordered, "Get off her, Rose. She's a Career. Do you want to soften her up?!" My mother moved at once. "Rose, go. I need to speak with my daughter."

"Our daughter. She's our daughter and she's leaving to fight to the death, I will spend every minute with her until she must leave!" I'd never heard my mother speak to him like that, she'd always obey. My father looked shocked "Goodbye Nadia." He said and walked out of the small room. I pulled my mother back into my arms as she sobbed. I murmured what I thought was reassuring things but she continued to cry. "You must go now, Mother. I love you so much. Make sure he doesn't train them too hard." I said and then kissed her cheek

"Bye, Nadia. I love you ever so much. You will come back, you have to." Then I was alone. But She was there, She didn't frighten me anymore I was used to it. She sat on the floor, her wild hair tangled around her beautiful face. My great grandma when she was younger. After she married my great grandfather. Annie. "I knew, Naddy, I knew... I didn't...couldn't...tell you." She was crying so I moved to sit on the floor near her. I couldn't touch her of course, because she was just a spirit. "They said they'd choose our children's children's children's. I heard them. Katniss.."

"What? Katniss? The Mockingjay?"

"Yes, Naddy, the Mockingjay. You must win these Games...on...your...own...terms..." Then she disappeared as usual leaving me some cryptic message to work out. She was a bit irritating at times but her messages are useful. The door opened. The person who stepped in next looked surprised, I was crumpled on the floor and I hadn't even realised my body was racked with heavy sobs. I hadn't yet recognised who it was. Although when I sat up it became clear, Nate. "Hi, Nadia."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave when you knew you were the only thing that helped me through it all?"

"I didn't know, Nadia."

"Why did you THINK I met you at that stupid rock every day?" Another tear danced over my cheek as he sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Nadia"

"Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough." But I obviously didn't sound very convincing because he smiled and took me in his arms. I lay there for a while he let me cry until my tears ran dry. The door banged open, Ammie. "Time to g-" she saw us "Oh, how romantic!" She cooed. I pulled myself free and stood up with my arms crossed. I can't be seen to appear weak. I pushed past my ridiculous escort and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Nate POV)

She always was stubborn. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed her up until now. But I wasn't ready to tell her why I left. I stood too and left our escort staring after us. I decided not to go and find Nadz she'd be on her way to the train by now. Even if I did go after her she wouldn't want to see me, she hated being shown up. From what I remember anyways, I hadn't seen her for 2 years. I found myself outside the train station. I was early since I didn't really have any family, just my mother. She didn't come to say goodbye. But I can't blame her, since he died she hasn't really been there. Since my father died.

(Nadia POV)

I had stormed off down the street and ended up breathing heavily outside the train station. I sank down and watched as the train doors open. What if I just don't get on? Would they leave me alone? It appears not, my escort walks up to me from her seat a few benches away. "Come on to the choo choo train!" She chimes and clutches my arm pulling me with her onto the train. This will be a long journey.

I'd had enough of Ammie's gushing about Capitol fashion and how the Districts should be more fashion conscious. "Oh, I'd love to stay and talk but I really need the loo." I said then dashed off before she could speak again. "Ouch!" I'd hit someone whilst in my rush to get away. They were sitting on the floor rubbing their head. I offered my hand and they took it to help them up. It was a girl she looked older than me by about two years. "Sorry!" I said

"It's fine, really. I'm okay. Katri Hawthorne. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand

"Nadia Sterling." She was really pretty, dark hair in a braid grey eyes- oh my God she looked like Katniss! Seeing the look on my face she guessed what I was thinking "She's my grandmother." Well that'd explain it then. "She was in the rebellion, it's hard being related to them. I wouldn't excpect you to understand."

"Finnick and Annie are my great grandparents, I do understand."

"I didn't mean it like that, Nadia. Sorry."

"It's okay. So you're the District 12 tribute?"

"Yes. They reaped my sister so I volunteered. Just like Katniss, cliche or what?"

"I volunteered for my sister. It was her first year." Why am I telling her all this? I really should stop.

"District 4?"

"Yep."

"I have to go back to the District 12 compartment now. But I'll see you soon, Nadia." She waved then disappeared through the door. Then who should come by but Nate. He just stood in front of me. I waved my hand over his face and then knocked on the side of it "Hello? Anybody home?" He grinned and took my hand putting it on his shoulder. I tore it back and scowled. "Nice to see you too, Nadz."

"Don't call me that! It's annoying."

"I know. That's why I do it!"

"Ugh!" I tried to leave but he caught my waist and spun me back round to face him

"What's wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned

"Nothing, I'm fine." And I tried to pull away but he held tight.

"What is it?"

"Sara-Beth."

"Your sister?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Not her, my dad. Now I'm gone he'll spend every second training her, and she'll get hurt like me."

"Wait, you're hurt?" I rolled up my sleeves

"Oh, Nadz! That's bad. You have to show someone before the Games, it will be a disadvantage. And it might get infected"

"Come on, you know we're not getting out of there anyway."

"No, I didn't know that. So why believe it?"

"Are you always so argumentative?"

"Mostly. You're sister will be fine, he'll be glued to the TV watching you, so he won't have time for her training."

"I hope you're right." He tapped his lips, "What?"

"Kiss. My thoughts come at a price." Oh my God, so immature. But he wouldn't give up so I reached up on my tip toes to peck his cheek

"No. Lips."

"I'm NOT kissing you on the lips!"

"Oh yes you are." and he moved his head so my lips didn't reach his cheek but his lips. They were so soft and they tasted a bit like vanilla. He broke away.

"Whoa! Steady on." Oops, hadn't realised I'd been kissing him for a few seconds. I blushed. "It's okay, Nadz. Don't be embarrassed, you can kiss me like that ANY time you want!" He flashed his cheeky grin and ran off down the corridor, straight into our escort. Serves him right. "You have to come and sit down with me, children! It's the rules." We solemnly followed her back to our compartment. I went to sit by the window and see all the districts before they disappeared and the sight outside my window turned to Capitol buildings. One of our mentors ,Ria Stone, entered the room. She sat in the chair opposite me. "Hello, Nadia."

I mumbled some sort of greeting and turned away. She shifted in her seat so that she was in my line of vision. "Nadia, you really shouldn't be so hostile to me, you know. I'm the one that handles your sponsors, remember." I looked at her shocked by what she'd said, she couldn't do that could she? She grinned "Of course I wouldn't do that. Come on, it's getting dark I'll show you your room." She put out her hand and I took it to help me up. She started to run off down the corridor me in tow. We sprinted through a few hallways, Ria ran straight into Calder, Calder Payne. My second mentor. "May I ask why you two are running about like a pair of headless chickens?" I looked at Ria while she looked guiltily at Calder. "I'm showing her her chambers."she muttered and tried to go past with me but he stopped us. "You ought to be thinking about your strategy, Nadia. Advantages pay off!" He ranted at me however Ria stepped slightly in front of me. "We were just going to do that, Calder."

"Then I'll come too."

"Women stuff."

"Oh, I give up on you two." Then he stormed off in Nate's direction. Ria giggled then caught my hand again and led me to a door a few feet away from where we were stood. "Ta da!" As she said this, I pushed open the door. It was at least five times bigger than my room at home and the carpeting was so soft I couldn't feel the floor. I crashed on the giant double bed, the covers were so soft and cosy, my bed at home was made of straw and blankets. Ria chuckled at the doorway "I'll let you sleep now, Nadia. We'll be in the Capitol by tomorrow for dinner. Night." Then I was alone. I finally realised how tired I was. I started to undress and was in my underwear when the door opened. "Oh my God, Nate! Get out!" I screamed at him. He just put a hand over his eyes but I could see him peeping through his fingers. I gathered my nightie and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out again I glowered at him and walked over to my bed. Still staring at him, I pulled the covers up so that they came up to my chin. I yawned, "You're tired" he commented

"I know, so leave so I can sleep." Another yawn, my eyelids were getting so heavy. I closed them, only for a second, then I found that I didn't want to open them again. I felt an arm slip around me, Nate. I really should stop him, but I'm so tired... The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "I love you, Nadia." and the saddest thing was that I was so far gone that I couldn't tell you whether it was a dream or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Nate POV)

I left Nadia's room when she fell asleep, even though I didn't want to. Ammie would come in, see us and think too much of it. Hurrying back to my room, I saw a small girl hunched in a corner. I was in a hurry to get back but...I put my hand on her shaking arm "Hey, what's up?"

She jumped and her head snapped up. She sniffed and whispered that nothing was wrong. I didn't believe her. "What's your name?"

"Ali-Rose. District 13."

"Ali-Rose, now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just...everything!" ,She sobbed, "The Games, leaving my family- and let's face it I won't be going back-,just EVERYTHING." She stood up and ran off presumably in the direction of her compartment.

Well, that was weird, I thought. In my room you could look out of a small window, the trees were almost black in this light, you couldn't see anything. I couldn't sleep. I stepped outside into the corridor and wandered along it a bit. Without realising it I'd come to the District 2 compartment. I quickly turned to go when I heard a bloodcurdling scream pierce the air. Without thinking I ran toward the sound. After a few seconds I could hear light whimpering. I saw Velvet, the District 2 tribute, repeatedly bringing down a knife on a girls, the one that screamed, arm. The girl looked up at me crying she mouthed 'Help'. Velvet's head jerked up, when she saw me she ran. The girl collapsed. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to Nadia's room, she'd know what to do.

(Nadia POV)

I woke by the sound of my door being banged open. It was still dark outside, who could it be? Nate ran in holding a girl drenched in glistening blood. I stared at him in shock. Katri. "W-What happened to her?"

"I saw someone stabbing her. Nadz, I don't know how to help her. But you do. You have to." Way to put me on the spot. I jumped of my bed and whipped off the duvet. I ordered him to lie Katri on the empty bed and to get Ria and Paisley, the District 12 mentor. The only sign of life coming from her was her shallow and uneven breathing. She was as white as a sheet and had made my bed go a deadly shade of red. I brushed her dark hair away from her hot sticky forehead. I found a flannel from my bathroom and wet it then lay it on her forehead to cool her. Now the bit I'd been dreading, tending the wound. I realised Nate hadn't told me where she'd been stabbed. I was pretty sure I'd find out soon enough. The place where most of the blood was seeping from was her arm. I gingerly lifted her sleeve, she winced, there was up to 10 punctures in her right arm. All bleeding. I grabbed a few more wet flannels and placed them over the wounds. They too were red within a few seconds, she was losing too much blood. She'd be dead before the Games even started. Ria and Paisley burst through the door. They took one look at Katri and me, my hands soaked in her blood, and Paisley went running for a doctor. Ria came to stand next to me, put her arm round my shoulder as I cried and steered me toward the sink. She gently washed Katri's blood off my hands and down the drain. When I'd regained control of my emotions, I walked back to the bedroom. Doctors swarmed around the bed with different potions and lotions for her to try. An hour late the swarm cleared and they carried her to a medical room. Katri sat in the hospital bed breathing heavily with her arm and half her shoulder in bandages. She was attached to an IV and appeared considerably better than when she'd arrived in my room.


	5. The end of Chapter 4 (it wouldnt post)

**This is a bit of Chapter 4 that wouldn't post**

"Hey...You awake?" I whispered

"Now I am. I was half awake anyway."

"Sorry. So what are they saying 'bout your arm then?"

"It's dead. I can't use it, so it will be...amputated."

"Oh my God, Katri, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. If you hadn't been there it would've probably been worse. The op will be when we get to the Capitol."

"Katri...What are we going to do?" I sat on the edge of the bed

"Well, it's the Hunger Games, what CAN you do?" I shuffled along so I could hold her frail hand.

"I'm scared." She pulled me into a one armed hug

"I know, so am I." And after that we didn't speak, we just cried until there was nothing left to cry for.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Nadia POV)

I woke in a different bed to the one I'd gone to sleep in. I couldn't hear the rattlings of the train outside my window. I sat up and looked across the room, I could see- The Capitol! I had arrived. The door crashed open, Ammie. "Good morning! Today you're going to meet your prep team and stylist." She looked at me with my hair all tangled and eyes half closed "Go as you are, they need to see how big a job they have this time..." She laughed the stupid Capitol laugh and flounced out of the room.

I was strapped to a table in case I decided to struggle. Then three Capiol people skipped in. There was a tall thin man, his skin was dyed purple and his hair dark blue. The two ladies had matching hair but nothing else the same. All of their bright gold hair was piled high on top of their heads, ones skin was blue the others was not dyed. The shorter of the women bounded up to me. "Hello, my name's Tillia!" The other woman scowled "Aquillia. Quillia for short." The man offered his hand then giggled remembering I was bound to the table, Quillia stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder pulling him back "This is Amantius."

"It's Mannie." He smiled

"Ok, if we're all finished can we get on with it?" Quillia seemed to be the boss of my prep team.

It was awful. I'd been told of this by Annie but experiencing it was a different matter. They scrubbed me all over till my skin was red and ripped out hairs I didn't even know I had. A few minutes after the waxing they poured a glittery orange lotion onto my body, it itched at first, but then began to soothe my sore body. When I looked down, my body was no longer red. The waxing was Quillia's task. Tillia hopped up and sat on a stool near me. She carefully placed my hand on her lap and started to wash my nails. "So salty..." She mutters to herself, well what did she expect? I'm from District 4. She smiles sweetly up at me and starts to file them down. Mannie steps up when Tillia's finished with my nails. My hair was loose just above my waist, but he held up scissors to the pieces of hair at my ear! Then the double doors burst open, "That's enough! Leave her hair." A beautiful woman with long crimson hair strode in to the room. Mannie cowered away stashing the scissors back in his clutch bag. "I'm sorry, Maple. I thought it would make a nice impression."

"Maybe. But I'm her stylist and I only asked you to prepare her. Any major changes will be made by me. That's quite enough for now, thank you. You may go." The all scurried out of the room but Tillia waved enthusiastically at me then hurried after her co-workers. Maple passed me a plain robe to cover myself. "Hello, Nadia. I'm Maple, and I'm your stylist."

"Hi..."

"Well, lets get straight to the point. District 4 usually wear skimpy net costumes and things like that, right? This year I want something special for you."

"What?" Maple just left the room and came back with a a gorgeous dress on a hanger. It was like scales, all over the fabric. She handed it to me and then pointed to a curtained off area for me to change. It fit like a second skin. Maple gasped and clapped her hands together once, "Perfect." As I moved, it glittered in the light. It clung to me down to my knees then billowed out. For a second I forgot what it was for. Only a second. I frowned, but Maple ignored it and got to work. She left my hair alone apart from braiding in small sapphires. Then she gave me a light dusting of silver and blue eyeshadow. She stepped back and smiled, "Have you had any food, Nadia?"

"N-no." Why was she asking?

"Come with me." Then she walked back through the doors she came from, I followed. We entered a big room with three glass walls one was white. Maple was seated on a sofa behind a glass coffee table. She pressed a small button on the side of the table and a huge platter of food appeared. There was everything you could ever want to eat in your life. We never had anything like THIS in District 4. After I'd finished, I looked up at Maple, she was grinning and trying to suppress a laugh. I realised I'd been eating like I'd been starved for the whole of my life! Compared to the Capitol people, I had been. "Sorry..." I mumbled

"It's fine. Come on, one last thing then we'll go down." She was holding a vile of blue liquid it moved and changed. Maple poured it around the hem of my dress and the whole dress began to ripple and flow like my beloved ocean. I gasped.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful, thank you."

"Ok then let's go, Nadia." She guided me toward a metallic elevator that beeped twice then opened. She pressed a glittering button and we hurtled downwards for a few seconds then came to a halt. I could see what was, essentially, a gigantic stable. All the Tributes were standing around the carriages chatting to the stylists, Maple showed me ours and we walked over. The horses were white but had a blue tinge to them, Nate and his stylist were waiting by our place. "Hey, Nadz!" I growled at his greeting "Hi."

"You ready?"

"I'm fine." I turned away to face his stylist, "Hello, I'm Caius." He said, smiling.

"Hey. Nadia." I said offering my hand to shake, he kissed it instead

"I know. Nate has talked a lot about you." I glared at Nate, he blushed

"Okay. Well...um..." I stuttered, luckily Maple saved me, "I think it's time to take your positions, kids." She winked at me and hurried us onto the chariot. The stylists came round for one last look, "Nate, put your arm round her." Caius ordered. I scowled at Nate, at Caius, I'd done a lot of scowling and glaring today. Nate looked apologetic but still did as he was told. "Smile!" Maple yelled after us as the doors open and we begin to leave the room. The flashing lights were blinding and the sound, deafening. People were screaming "District 4" because they hadn't bothered to look up our names in the leaflet of this years Tributes. I glanced up at Nate to see him grinning and waving with his free hand at the Capitol, I tried a small smile but that was all I could manage. As the horses slowed we came to a stop outside the Justice Building with the other Tributes. The President began a speech and I zoned out, staring at the view around me. It was so different to District 4, there was no sea, it didn't feel right. In that moment of daydreaming, I realised I'd forgotten to ask what happened to that District 2 Tribute that attacked Katri. I angled my body towards Nate, "What did they do to that District 2 girl?"

"You only just remembered?"

"No...I...Yeah, I forgot."

"Nothing. She's over there." I looked and saw her on the District 2 cart, I sighed and rested my head on his chest, you could hear the collective sigh of the Capitol. They thought we were like...together. Not happening. Ever. I removed my head and shuffled as far as I could out of his arms. Then the carriages began to disappear into the doors of the Training Centre. As soon as we were out of sight from the crowd, I ducked away from him and hopped of the cart. Ria and Maple were waiting for me, so I ran to them. Maple hugged me, "You were great! That thing at the end with Nate was genius."

Ria grabbed my hand, "Nadia's tired now, so I'm gonna take her up to her room."

"Oh, well I'll see you for breakfast tommorow." Maple started toward Caius, I mouthed at my mentor 'Thank you' She walked off towards another elevator. When we reached the fourth floor, we stepped out onto a long corridor. "Yours is the last door on the left. I'll leave you now, Nadia. Ammie will come get you for breakfast in the morning." She waved then skipped back round the corner to her room.

Lying in my bed in my new silk pyjamas, I realised that I had my best friend back. I had him back and I was pushing him away. We were probably going to die anyway, so did it really matter if I went to see him? I crept out of my room and looked for the door with a T for Tribute on. I found it and stepped inside. He was asleep in his bed, so I tiptoed round to the side he wasn't occupying and climbed under the covers. I was so tired, that I didn't even have time to dream.

(Nate's POV)

I had another nightmare. My parents were always the stars of these. I rolled over onto something soft. I shifted back over so I could see what it was. Nadia? Nadia was lying next to me in the bed. I started to move away from her so we weren't touching, but she started to scream and kick out so I held her thrashing hand. She calmed down and her eyes fluttered open. "I- I couldn't sleep..." She said shakily

"It's okay. Go back to sleep, I'm here." it was still dark and my clock said it was 2:45 in the morning. Her breathing deepened as she fell back asleep, she was so beautiful. There was no way I could rest with her there, so I slowly, not wanting to wake her, got out of bed. I sat on the plush sofa across the room, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. After my father died, I haven't had many hours sleep. My mother spent her time in bed, whispering to my dead father. I had moved us to a hut near the beach, as to not be involved with the gossips of the town. I was 15 and as my father had taught me to fish at a young age, I had eaten nothing but fish for the three years alone. We had disappeared of the face of the earth, only appearing at Reapings, and even then hiding in the shadows. I had been forced to leave my only friend, she could've been something else as well. But my life took a different direction. My mother was being taken care of by my aunt, who I found on the day I was Reaped. My mother would die otherwise. She was to visit 5 times a day to check on her. She would be sleeping for most of it anyway. I used to wonder what it would be like to live in a world with no Capitol, no Hunger Games, but I'd soon grown out of the thoughts. They were nothing more than wishes. It was almost 5:30, I knew breakfast was at 6:00, I sighed and picked Nadia up, taking her to her room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Nadia POV)

I woke in my own bed. I didn't know how I'd gotten there but figured I ought to be ready by the time of breakfast. I stumbled into the shower pressing a few buttons, hoping I didn't do anything wrong. I came out smelling like jasmine. Flicking through my too big wardrobe, I found a little purple dress. It wasn't very fancy, I threw it on and sat on my bed scanning a book called 'Tributes guide to Breakfast' which was planted on my bedside table. I was beginning to get thoroughly bored and put it down when, Ammie bounced into the room, "Rise and Shine!" She dragged me into a room filled with my mentors, the prep teams, the stylists and Nate. I was pushed into a seat at the head of the table, still confused about how I woke in my own bed. "So", Maple asked, "Did you sleep well?" I glanced at Nate who winked at me. "Fine, thanks." I gazed across the table seeing pancakes drizzled with golden syrup; warm soup that smelt amazing and many other delicacies I could tell you'd never dream to find in District 4. After I was done, Maple escorted me back to my room to dress me in the Training outfit. It was just a simple black t-shirt and legging set. It was comfortable and easy to move in. Ria had talked with me after breakfast quickly and we agreed I should act the little sweet girl from 4. I should stick to the swimming station and stay far away from the Careers, if I kept away, they would not want me and I could be free to make my own way in the arena. Nate and Calder had left early this morning to plan, so I hadn't seen him all morning. I was nervous about training, but it had to be done. When we arrived in the underground training room, I saw that it was just us, the Careers and the small girl and her partner from 13. We were early. When everyone else finally turned up, the head trainer gave a speech then left us to do what we wanted. I went straight to the pool at the end of the room. There were different sized black swim suits on a rail, I found the right size and jumped in. As I dove to the bottom, I felt more peaceful than I'd felt in days. I sat on the floor of the swimming pool, my hair floating above me, and looked around. It wasn't like the sea, the floor was tiled and the water too bright a blue. During my time of relaxation, a head appeared in front of me. Nate. I swore loudly but my mouth quickly filled with water and I started to choke, I pulled myself up to the surface. Gasping for breath I continued to swear breathlessly at him for scaring me. "Hey" he said, grinning

"Oh shut up..."

"What did I do?!"

"You're SO annoying. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm doing what I want. Calder says I have to be with you for the first half of this session then go to the Careers. Like I'm on their side, spying on you."

I'm speechless.

"I'm not REALLY spying on you, Nadz."

"Go away."

"But-"

"Go away."

"Nadz, you have to pretend. It's all about the show. I have to be here with you, so deal with it." I sighed and then smile and laugh like he said something funny.

"There you go! You're getting it now."

Still forcing my smile, I said "So what do I have to do next? Mr I-have-it-all-figured-in-my-clever-little-head."

"Mess with my hair and dunk me under." He says acting all the while, because people are watching district 4. I do as he says, he comes up coughing and try's to dunk me too. He tells me through his teeth to swim away, this happens in a sequence. He gives instructions I do as he says and so on. "Ok I'm gonna hug you now-" ,I glared at him, "Oh come on, Nadz! Stop being so childish. And then you have to act like I tried something, you know what I mean, get all stroppy and swim away. I'll go join the Careers." I nodded stiffly. When his plan was completed, I climbed out of the pool. I had gotten tired and noticed the girl from 13 watching me. "Hey." I greeted her, she had just entered the pool. She glanced quickly around then murmured "Hi" before ducking underwater and swimming away. So shy. After changing out of my swim suit, I headed over to the camouflage station, all Ria said was to stay well away from the Careers and they definitely weren't visiting this station. Ten minutes later, it turned out I was quite good at painting. I managed to make my arm look as if it was a large piece of moss. The instructor was pleased with me even though I'd used up most of the resources, he kindly asked if I could move along. I knew I was good at throwing knives and spears, however I didn't get to show off. Nate was up there with them, spearing things and messing about with the pack. I was much better than him in everything he was showing them now, I could hit the target with my knife every time if I wanted to. But I wasn't to show them anything. If I could stay out of their way, I might have a chance. Unthinking, I took hold of a small- yet sharp -knife and stroked its' handle. How I wished I could throw it like I did back home. I felt someone come up behind me, that grabbed the wrist with the dagger in it. "Do you even know how to use that, 4?" In a mocking voice, I could tell it was the District 1 Tribute, Jay, from the arrogance in his voice. I spun round to see his taunting grin. I knew exactly where to put that knife to really hurt him, I knew exactly which angle to twist it once it was in, I knew how far to push it in, I knew how to kill him. But I could not reveal any of this. I am the sweet girl from 4, who knows nothing of these types of things. So I put on my most innocent voice, "I was looking at it. It's very pretty." I put it back on its table and turn to leave. He grabs my waist and spins me round to face him, "I don't believe that, 4. I believe you know much more."

"Well then you are mistaken, 1."

"You can't call me that, you call me Jayden."

"You call me 4, so why not?"

"Because." He growls

I smile and start to step away from him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am, 1. I'm going to train." He growled

"I'm not called '1'. Why aren't you in the Career pack, 4?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because you are 4."

"Well my partner is."

"I know he is. Why not you?"

"Do you want me there?" I asked incredulously

"No! Why do you think that?!"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"You are exasperating."

"Well goodbye then." I smile sweetly and this time I'm free. That was very close, I so desperately wanted to show him what I could do with that knife. I think I played my part well even if he doesn't believe it completely. I could feel Nate's gaze on me so I turned around and he asked with his eyes if I was okay, I mouthed 'Fine.' in reply. From the pool, the district 13 girl is laughing silently at my encounter with Jay. I went over to the edge of the pool where she was floating , "Hey what's your name then?" ,She didn't reply, "Well I can't just call you '13'." She giggled at this

"Ali Rose."

"Hi Ali Rose"

"Call me Ali"

"Ali. My name's-"

"Nadia."

"How did you know that?"

"I've been watching, if you're silent you learn more."

"Wow. I guess you're right."

"I know."

"How did you learn to swim? You're from District 13..."

"I watched you, and I learnt."

"Shouldn't you be over there with the bombs and stuff?"

"I don't know how..." What does that mean? She's from District 13, that's their industry. "I never got to learn how to work that stuff."

"Well you can stay with me and help me keep up my sweet girl from 4 act. If you want."

"Ok." So I slipped back into the pool and talked with Ali for almost all of the session. As she talked, I found out that she was ignored by her parents- who followed their schedules relentlessly -and everyone else in h district. She sat in her room and watched. Watched everyone and everything, if someone came in and asked what she was doing she could reply in any voice she felt like or she could imitate an action she'd seen. Ali got through district 13 like that. No schedule in sight. When it was 6 o'clock, we began to leave the training centre. I could hear the Careers as they left saying how they would train until 3 o'clock in the morning back in their districts. As I would have to walk back to my floor with them, I stayed behind to help pack away the weapons.

I'd been dying to get my hands on these all day. I lifted a small dagger, aimed and threw it at the target at the other end of the hall. It hit the very middle. "So you can use that, 4." How was I so careless? I hadn't heard him come in. "No. I don't, it could've been pure chance that it hit the middle, 1."

"Ah, but it wasn't, was it 4?"

"I don't know how to use it, 1."

"Funny how you're the Career really but your partner- who is so obviously not -joined the pack."

"How do you know that I'm a Career, 1?"

"Do not call me '1' ever again."

"Why, 1?"

"Because I told you not to."

"That makes no difference to me, 1." I was taunting him now

"Does anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?"

"No, just you, 1."

"Shut up, 4."

"I don't want to, 1. I'm just gonna keep talking-" I'd been cut off by his lips smashing onto mine. For a second I kissed him back, only for a second. I pushed away from him and as I'd been training I was able to get far enough away. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at him, many emotions flashed through his eyes before he settled on Triumph. He grinned at me and sauntered away. "Jay. Not '1'. My name's Jay." He said over his shoulder. God I hated him. Running back to the District 4 floor, I bump into Ria. "Hey I was just coming to see you! How'd it go?" Oh crap, tears were brewing in my eyes. "Hey, oh darling, what happened?" I pushed past her to my room. She followed and saw me lying on my bed shouting at the pillow. She sat there for an hour stroking my hair when I finally stopped, "Hey you ready to tell me now?" As I poured out the whole story and when I finally finished Ria spoke. "Well Hon, he sounds like a right old spoiled brat. Don't think on it, don't you think on it for one minute. No actually wait, if he's lusting after you then maybe you could use this to your advantage..." She sat up

"But Ria-"

"Could you make it work?"

"I suppose, but Ria listen! He scares me. He's too controlling and has way too much power over me than I'd like."

"Yeah but, Nadia, we can change that."

"How?" Her face creased up, thinking

"Try and keep out of his reach, he'll enjoy the challenge." Her face brightened as she said this

"Oh god, Ria. You know I won't be able to do this."

"Oh yes you will."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Jay's POV)

She gave in. For a second she gave in, I was so sure I could get her to except defeat. It would be tough but nothing could stop him from getting this. It would be his own personal challenge for the Games. Sure Velvet and Sierra were ok to pass the time, but I needed 4. She was a challenge.

(Nate's POV)

My day with the Careers had been tiring. I hadn't ever really trained and Jay's constant staring at Nadz was un-nerving. Sierra from 1 was flirting with me for half the session, the other half with Jay who was preoccupied. This year there was only five in the Career pack, since Nadia hadn't joined. I'm guessing it's some crazy tactic her and Ria thought up. Being in the Career pack could really help her, she would have all the resources she needs and all the weapons she could ever hope for. I have never trained in my life and was only good at spear throwing. I'm surprised they let me join the pack, but since I was from 4 they let me in. Velvet and her district partner, Dayne, were extremely good with the knives. But I already knew she were good with knives from that day with Katri.

(Nadia POV)

I sat in my room, thinking of how I would pull it off. I sighed, it wouldn't work. I can't do it. "Yes you can." Oh god it was Annie.

"Stop that!" She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Naddy I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while, I've been...busy."

"Busy? Your dead. How can you be busy?" She looked hurt

"I just...have been."

"Sorry Annie."

"It's fine. So what do you think you can't do?" All I have to do is think of it because she can read my mind since she's just a spirit. "That's not so bad, Naddy."

"But-"

"If it helps you win, it's not bad at all." She was serious

"Okay."

"Because you are going to win, Nadia. For me, for Finnick, for your parents and for your sisters." Then she disappeared. So typical of her. As it was getting dark, I started to undress for bed. Someone walked into the room. They looked startled when they saw me, "Oh crap! Sorry." She covered her eyes while I got in my pyjamas. "I'm so sorry! I guess I got the wrong floor. Saffie Woods, nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

"How did you get the wrong floor? All the floors are numbered."

"I know, I'm so stupid. I've been so tired lately I fell asleep on the button panel and pressed them all... I've only just stopped. I came to check which floor this was."

"Um...it's 4."

"I know. I mean I know you."

"How?"

"Oh sorry. My mentor said to watch you cause you would be the one to beat. I've watched your reaping at least 15 times!" She looked apologetic

"Urgh. I couldn't watch another second of it." She jumped onto my bed and stretched out.

"It was awful, was she your sister? The girl you volunteered for?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had a sister that would've volunteered for me. I don't even HAVE a sister." She looked extremely sad

"I have three sisters." She grinned

"You're so lucky. It's just me and my mum at my home."

"You're from 9 right?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like there?"

"Um...it's grainy? I don't know, I guess I learn a lot about Grain and stuff like that. So what's 4 like?"

"A lot of sea. It's great." She laughed and wrapped her arms round her knees

"Well, I'll be going then." She got up

"Oh, ok, I'll see you tomorrow in training." She waved

"Bye then." When Saffie left I crawled into bed and collapsed as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Nadia POV)

I was at the tree climbing station and I saw a girl perched at the top branch of the tallest tree. I was still struggling to get to the second branch. Saffie wasn't here yet, she was still at breakfast I guessed.

"Put your left foot on the trunk and pull yourself up." Suddenly the girl was sitting one branch away from me. I did as she said and found it wasn't as hard as it looked. She guided me up the tree until I was at the top with her. "Thanks. I'm Nadia, District 4."

"It's nothing, my name's Winnow, District 7."

"Hey." I looked over at the Careers and saw them laughing and messing about with knives "I hate Careers, look at Jay and Dayne, they're just being stupid prats messing around. We all know one of them is gonna win so why don't they stop rubbing it in our faces?" She looked guiltily at me. "What?"

"Um..I think it's just Jay being a prat."

"What? Why? They all are!"

"Well, Dayne has a heart."

"You know that because?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." I almost fell out of the tree in shock, Winnow had to grab my arm.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, he used to live in 7. He was my best friend. The Capitol moved him to 2 because he had 'Potential'. I saw him again the other day and we're back together."

I continued to stare at her until I heard a shout. I looked down "Hey Nadia!" It was Saffie waving from the bottom of the tree she started to climb up.

"Sorry I'm late I had to talk with my mentor-" she stopped when she saw Winnow. "Saffron Woods. Call me Saffie. You are?"

"Winnow Hayes, District 7."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm from District 9." She smiled

"You both finished with the introductions? I only came up here to watch the Careers. So can we be quiet?" The shut their mouths and watched

"He's fit, isn't he?" Saffie was looking at Jay

"What?!" I whispered "He'll kill us in the arena, Saffie! Are you crazy?!"

"That's what they say." She grinned "Dayne's not bad either.."

Winnow growled and glared at Saffie "Taken."

"Really? Yore going out with a Career? That's so cool!"

"You're talking about boys that ,when we go into the arena, will kill us! You can't think like that."

"Why? You're going out with Nate."

"No I'm not! How do you know him anyway?"

"I watched your reaping remember." Then Winnow spoke up

"I agree with both of you, we should be thinking about the Games and how to win. Not boys. But since we are all in with the Careers in some way or other we could use that to our advantage." We both stared at her

"Where did that come from?" Saffie and I said at the same time.

"We have to stick together now and in the Games. We have a chance."

"I am a trained Career." I told them, they looked shocked at first then grinned

"That's great! So you are experienced with weapons and stuff. I'm good with axes and climbing trees, it kinda comes with being from District 7." Winnow comments

"Um...I just learnt about Grain." Saffie frowns. We all helped her come up with something else. By the time we finished talking, it was the end of the session. "Ok, so we tell our mentors everything we talked about today." I said as we hopped down from the tree. "Bye!" Saffie said as she went to walk back with her district partner. I walked with Winnow to the elevator and then we pretended we never met each other. I hadn't told them about me and Jay, I couldn't say about us. Wait what am I talking about? There is no 'us'! I was so tired and I just wanted to crash on my bed, but I had to talk to Ria. I ran to her room, she wasn't there. So I went to Calder's room, as much as he scared me, he might know where Ria was. I knocked on the door. "Come in." When he saw it was me he said, "Oh Nadia, what brings you here?"

"Do you know where Ria is?"

He scowled "She was in the dining room an hour ago when I left. Try there."

"Thanks!" I said and ran away from his room, he really was scary. I don't know how Nate can be with him so much. In the dining room, I poked my head around the door. Ria, Maple and Caius were sat round the large table. Ria looked up, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Um...Ria,can I talk to you?"

She looked at the other two and then spoke "Sure, lets go."

Once in Ria's room, I told her about Saffie and Winnow and what we had talked about.

"Wow, so you girls have made a sort of plan? All on your own? You're so clever. So you want me to talk to their mentors?"

"Not yet. That would look suspicious, they're telling their mentors tonight and ,whilst we're training tomorrow, you can all talk."

"It might work. Nadia, it just might work!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Nadia POV)

Today was the Interviews. When I'd told Ria yesterday that she could talk to the other mentors during Training, I forgot that we were spending the day preparing for the interviews. I was spending the morning with Ria discussing angles and how I should act, and the afternoon with Ammie, my prep team and my stylist.

Once in the dining room with Ria, we began to talk.

"So, do you have any ideas about how you want to portray yourself?" She had become serious.

I shook my head,

"Well let's go through the other Tributes then and see if there's something that could work for you."

"Um...ok." I nodded

"Well, Sierra will go for flirty, Jay how he usually is, the big crazy Career, Velvet will be how we saw her when she was...with Katri."

"What about the others? Nate?"

She looked uncomfortable, "I don't know about the others, and um...I'm not allowed to know what Nate's will be."

"What? What do you mean?!" I was shocked.

"I asked Calder about an hour ago and he told me to keep to my own Tribute and to leave Nate alone." She swallowed. I pulled myself back together,

"No, it's alright, Ria. We can figure a strategy out by ourselves."

She smiled, "So, what have you been acting like in Training?"

"I don't act, unless Jay or any other Careers come near me. Then, I don't know how to use weapons, I can't aim and the only thing I do is swim because that isn't unusual for a Tribute from 4. Am I doing ok?"

"Great. I'll give you some questions and answer them like you're...scared." We tried this and several other personas, before we both realised they weren't right.

"Well, they obviously aren't for you. Be yourself next." After a few questions, Ria said, "Try to be a little more charming. Don't be offended, but you aren't very...what's the word...convincing? Go again." A few minutes of this, and then "Better. Be sort of shy as well." When I was finished, she clapped her hands together, "Perfect." I grinned at her. "Tea?" She offered as we had a few minutes left before I was handed over to Ammie. I was just about to say yes when the door slammed open, "Oh, hello! Nadia, it's time! Come now." I stood and hugged Ria.

"Thank you." Then I followed Ammie out into the corridor where she was wobbling along in her ridiculously high heels.

When we entered the room, I saw Maple and ran to her. "Hey!" ,She said, "How are you?"

Before I got a chance to answer, Ammie interrupted. "Nadia! Sit!" She pointed to a chair in front of her. Obediently, I sat. Ammie smiled, "So, what have you and Ria chosen as your angle?" As I told them, the prep team were taking notes. My escort, was digging through a closet of shoes. She gave me a pair of heels so high that I knew I would fall and quite possibly break something. Maple put a hand on the shoes and took them away. Ammie looked upset. "I'm sorry, dear, but as her angle is sweet, innocent and charming, surely putting her in extremely high heels would slightly defeat the point." Smiling gently she replaced them with a pair of ballet flats. I mouthed 'thank you' to her. Ammie scowling, showed me how to sit properly, where to put my hands, and other useless stuff I know I will forget. The prep team were practically bursting with excitement in the corner, Maple stepped up. "Ammie ,honey, I think it's time you let her prep team do their job now as the interviews start in two hours."

"Fine!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

I had gone through all the painful stuff before so now it was just manicures, pedicures and things like that. "I'm just so excited for this years Games!" Tillia exclaimed after they had all finished. Quillia murmured "I'm sure you are..." and left the room. Maple strode over and dismissed Tillia and Mannie. Maple left the room for a second, coming back in with an outfit under a protective cover. The dress was a light blue colour and it had a lining of white silk, the hem came to just above my knees. It was simple and innocent, just like my angle. Maple gave me a small cardigan that shimmered and reflected the light, the ballet flats she had already given me, were replaced with some turquoise ones that fit perfectly. She nodded, "Lovely. Of course I would've liked to do something dramatic but, your mentors orders come first..."

"It's great, Maple. Really, thank you."

"Right," She looked at her watch, "You're going to the stage in 10 minutes, ready to head down there?"

I nodded. Wordlessly we found our way to the back stage area where all the others were waiting. I took my place next to Nate. "Ready?" He said

"As ready as I can be, while preparing to talk to people that will laugh when I die."

He sighed, "Don't think like that." After , what seemed like seconds later, Nate nudged me. "It's time to go on."

I panicked for a second.

"I can't go on." I was so nervous

"You have to. Go, hurry." He softly pushed me forward towards the steps. I climbed them and mounted a large stage.

As I looked out at the audience, I was almost deafened with their cheers and screams. I had never heard anything like it.


	11. Authors Note

Hey my lovely readers!

Sorry this isnt a real chapter, but I will post one soon, promise. Right, so I need some help. I don't know what to name the host! You know, like Ceaser Flickerman, I need a name for that character. I have a few ideas, but I want to know what you think. I can't really write the interview scene if I can't think of a name for him. So thanks and tell me your ideas in your reviews please.

Loola xxx


End file.
